1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to 3D image processing, and more particularly to a system and method of correcting a depth map for 3D image using Hilbert-Huang transform (HHT).
2. Description of Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) display device is able to convey 3D depth perception to a viewer. As the 3D display devices have become popular nowadays, 3D image processing has also become an important issue in the pertinent field. Depth map, particularly, plays an important role in 3D image processing. As there is no standard way for generating depth information, a variety of approaches have been disclosed for depth map generation, and may be classified into two main types: single-view methods using monocular depth cues and stereo-view methods using binocular disparity.
Regarding the single-view methods, depth information is generated, for example, using contrast and/or blurriness information. However, the estimate depth maps are generally not reliable for the pixels on the boundaries of objects. Regarding the stereo-view methods, depth information is generated, for example, using belief propagation formulating the stereo matching problem. However, for the pixels located on object boundaries, the quality of depth map degrades.
For the foregoing reasons, a need has arisen to propose a novel scheme for improving on depth map to provide better depth quality over conventional methods.